


Треск разрушающейся жизни

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Когда Аниссина задается какой-то целью, она ее достигает. Даже если цель этого не хочет





	Треск разрушающейся жизни

**Author's Note:**

> B тексте упоминается песня Denny Tilton «Carpe Diem» (Baseball Song)

Каменный край скамьи под пальцами крошился, ломался, осыпался пылью на мраморный пол. Еще раз сжать, еще раз размять пальцами, пусть валится, пусть падает, пусть остаются уродливые выбоины, он же – Земля, он может делать с камнем что угодно, что угодно, нет никого сильнее его, с камнем он всемогущ, и только он решает…  
Скамья треснула, осколки брызнули во все стороны, срикошетив от перил и балюстрады беседки.  
Гвендаль остался сидеть на месте. Скорчился, сгорбился, зажал виски ладонями, раскачиваясь в разные стороны, не давая себе завыть. Когда, где он пропустил? Когда надо было сказать решительное нет? Когда надо было не просто оттолкнуть, а ударить? Сразу, наотмашь, чтобы она поняла, чтобы она отстала, чтобы не было такого, никогда, никогда…  
  
 _Решительный выход из-за колонны. «Я нашла тебя, Гвендаль!» Очередной опыт, попытка оттолкнуть – будь прокляты перчатки с мадзюцу, дающие ей такую силу, – сопротивление… Рука – ненамеренно – на женской груди, мягкое сжатие – о, приятное ощущение. Обрывок мысли «Почему на этой узкой юбке нет разрезов?» Смешок Шери. «О, я помешала, извините». И добивающее «Гвендаль, милый, если ты захочешь о чем-то сказать нам, повар на ужин уже неделю готовит свои самые лучшие блюда»._  
  
Повар. Ужин. Сказать. Торжественно объявить – что? О чем? Все так убеждены, что свадьба – вопрос времени, что кончится все ею и детишками.   
Он глухо застонал. Стоило знать, что все кончится этим. Настойчивое стремление Аниссины как можно чаще оказываться рядом – в кабинете, за столом, на плацу, даже в спальне, нечаянно и невзначай, по важным вопросам и благоглупостям…   
Она хорошая, умная, красивая, упорная…   
«Не хочу!»  
Он не хотел жить с ней, он не хотел спать с ней, он не хотел детей от нее, он ничего от нее не хотел!  
Но надо. Потому что он компрометировал ее, потому что она не остановится, потому что все, все хотят, чтобы они поженились... Все, кроме него. Он дал бы ей денег, он дал бы ей марёку, он дал бы ей карт-бланш на своих землях, потому что ну в самом деле, сколько вреда будет от нее одной? Но они требовали отдать ей себя, всего себя, со своими целями и своей жизнью, чтобы всё это принадлежало – ей.  
От места, где он сидел, ползли трещины. Тихий жуткий треск – крак-крак – по светлым плитам пола, по ажурной балюстраде, по витым колоннам. Сколько осталось до того, как рухнет крыша? Сколько осталось до того, как рухнет он сам?  
Когда-то он мечтал, чтобы она уехала. Далеко-далеко, куда-нибудь на теплые острова, где она будет счастлива, откуда будет писать раздраженные письма, как далеко этим диким странам до цивилизации, но она приложит все усилия, и пришли мне нужное строго по списку, денег не надо.   
Потом она начала уезжать. Ненадолго по меркам мазоку, но остатки иллюзий все равно исчезли. Он не смог заставить себя по ней скучать.   
По другим – да. По негромкому мурлыканью Шери в хорошем настроении, по беглой, но настоящей улыбке Конрада, по возмущенному фырканью Вольфрама он тосковал, не успевала пройти и пара дней. По рыжему хвосту и твердому тону – никогда. Он волновался за нее, беспокоился, чтобы она не пропала в человеческих землях… Но ни разу не хотелось, как с другими, бросить все и рвануть вслед. Или послать разведчиков, чтобы принесли хоть крохи сведений.  
Она была – сама по себе. Несмотря на личную лабораторию в его замке, несмотря на комплект ключей к его кабинету и спальне – он не давал, она откуда-то брала сама. И он не хотел подпускать ее ближе.  
А все думали, что исход только один, что она героиня, ведь она не боится, и только она его понимает, они так давно вместе... Да, давно. Да, понимает. Но не вместе, потому что «понимать» – не означает «принимать» или «не переделывать под себя». Но он долго бегал, увиливал, надеялся, что она перегорит, найдет кого-то еще…   
Никого она не найдет! Зачем ей «низкоэффективные действия», когда у нее есть он, ее собственный, только руку протяни!  
По полу дробно застучали камушки со свода. По потолку змеились трещины.  
Какая богатая мысль, бездумно восхитился он. Покончить со всем разом, забыть обо всем, мраморная гробница вместо жизни, где счастья будет не больше, чем в этой самой гробнице…  
– Гвен! А я уже обыскался! – на крыльце беседки стоял, согнувшись, уперев руки в колени, самый молодой мао Шин-Макоку.   
– Не подходи! – Он что, идиот?! Ротонда вот-вот обрушится!   
– Я понимаю, тебе сейчас не хочется никого видеть, но я все равно… – с каждым словом Юури подходил все ближе. Не замечая тихого треска, трещин и непонятного мусора на безупречно гладком полу, безумец!  
– Стой там! – отрывисто приказал он. Хватит ему сожалений о своей загубленной жизни, мао он с собой не затянет. Мадзюцу откликнулась легко; невидимая, но ощутимая волна качнула воздух, лизнула потолок. Пока что его контроля хватит.  
Когда он вернулся в реальность, Юури стоял совсем рядом и что-то говорил.  
– …ышал и подумал, что что-то не так, надо тебя найти, а ты тут и с таким лицом, что я не верю… – Он умолк и осторожно спросил: – В общем, про тебя и Аниссину – это ведь неправда?  
Вставить сердце и провернуть, два раза. Перед глазами поплыло, мир качнуло. Мир или беседку? Перила уже скривились.  
– Нет. – Пока нет. Зверь уже загнан, но не убит, хотя итог очевиден.  
– А, вот и хорошо, – радостно затараторил Юури. – Не в смысле, что я бы не порадовался за вас, но… Прости, если лезу не в свое дело, но мне не казалось, что ты прямо выбрал-выбрал ее.   
– Я ничего не выбирал.  
Юури это не смутило.  
– Ну, говорят же, мол, если все другие женщины не подходят, это еще не означает, что подходит именно эта. Ха-ха, грубовато с моей стороны, но ты не выглядишь уверенным…  
– Но она выбрала. Все решено.  
Юури умолк, потом, обеспокоенно глядя на него, уточнил:   
– Но Аниссина вроде бы тоже не хочет замуж?   
– Не хочет. Денсям, – Гвендаль болезненно скривился, – находил ей много кандидатов. Но у всех один недостаток. Они посягают на ее независимость. Согласны на ее опыты, но хотят долю от продаж – на свои земли. Некоторые даже мечтают, чтобы она признавала их заслуги.  
Каждая фраза – болезненный выдох. Как же трудно говорить о своем идиотизме.  
– Я… ничего от нее не хочу, – он устало откинулся на спинку скамьи, из-под спины посыпались камешки, пыль, с шуршанием свалились на скамью. Беседка будет жить, пока он не уйдет отсюда. Она обрушится, или он с наслаждением сравняет ее с землей сам. – Поэтому я – идеальный муж.  
Юури помолчал, потом сказал:  
– Ты говоришь так, словно у Аниссины совсем нет достоинств.  
О юный мао, если бы все было так просто… Гвендаль запрокинул голову, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не растерянное лицо Юури, до сих пор верившего, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.  
– Есть. Но я хочу… Да какая разница, чего я хочу! – внезапно взорвался он, вскочил и принялся мерить шагами беседку. Три шага туда, три обратно, повторить. Под ногами проминались плиты, словно он ходил по натянутой ткани, за ним оставались пологие ямки.   
Он остановился у противоположной стены, уперся рукой в перила.   
– Я сделаю, что должен, – глухо сказал он.   
– Но ты знаешь, чего ты хочешь? В смысле, это здорово, действительно здорово, потому что я вот до сих пор как-то… – Юури подошел ближе, совсем близко, Гвендаль чувствовал его присутствие, его мадзюцу всей кожей. Гнев и боль, клокотавшие внутри, выплеснулись бы на кого угодно, но… Нет. Не на него. На Юури – никогда.  
Он опустил руку, с безотчетной точностью попадая на рукоять меча. На крошечного синего дельфина, его отраду в самые жестокие минуты.  
Сзади раздалось изумленное восклицание Юури: кусок перил и балюстрады рухнул в сад, на сортовые цветы Шери. Даже стоя перед зиявшим проемом, Гвендаль не сказал бы, что там росло – он смотрел, но не видел.  
– Я хочу… – неловко, неуверенно. Этап, что люди проходят в пятнадцать, мазоку немногим позднее – самоценность, осознание личностью себя и собственных желаний. И понимание, что у его желаний тоже есть право на жизнь. Гвендаль опоздал с ним на сто с лишним лет. – Я хочу… любить. Чтобы… защищать. Заботиться. Чтобы это принимали, чтобы у меня это получалось, – каждое слово давалось легче, чем предыдущее, за последний час Гвендаль произнес фраз больше, чем обычно за день, – чтобы мне радовались, чтобы я не чувствовал себя ненужным и мешающим чужой жизни, чтобы моя сила пригодилась, чтобы не отвергали меня и мой титул, чтобы не надо было вечно помнить о рамках, чтобы… – он задохнулся, комок в горле мешал говорить. Но слова, даже не произнесенные, было не остановить, они неслись потоком в мыслях, шумели в ушах и взрывались цветными пятнами перед глазами.  
…Чтобы можно было быть нежным, чтобы можно было вязать зверей и дарить подарки. Уютно молчать вдвоем. Трогать без боязни, потому что не оттолкнут…  
Чтобы любили так же, как любит он. И свое сердце он мог протянуть на раскрытых ладонях, зная, что в него не воткнут тысячи иголок.  
– Эм, – нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Юури, осторожно делая шаг к нему, почти прижимаясь к его спине – вогнутый пол заставлял проявлять чудеса эквилибристики. Под его ногой захрустел щебень. – Знаешь, Гвен, по-моему, это чудесные желания. – Он легко сжал плечо Гвендаля, от его пальцев пошло тепло, оно чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань мундира. – Уверен, рано или поздно найдется хороший чело… ну, в общем-то, кто-то хороший, кто оценит тебя по достоинству. И будет рад исполнить твои желания. Просто, ну, я понял, это не Аниссина.  
– Не она.  
Аниссина будет счастлива, если встретит кого-то равного себе, с кем можно спорить о науке и правах женщин, исследовать неизвестные явления или испытывать новые приборы. А он не спорил и не выдвигал новые версии. Он убегал.  
Мао настойчиво потянул его за рукав, заставляя обернуться к себе.   
– Тогда скажи ей об этом.   
– Я ничего не буду делать. Я ничего не буду говорить. Это бесполезно.  
Черные глаза Юури вспыхнули возмущением. Вот такой, переполненный эмоциями и взволнованный, он был неотразим. Особенно когда предлагал свою помощь и поддержку.  
И понимание.  
– Слушай, я точно знаю, что от навязанного брака можно избавиться! Вон, посмотри на меня и Вольфа – сколько лет я от него бегал, а потом мы все же сели, откровенно поговорили, и тада! Я свободный человек. И мы даже после этого остались друзьями.  
Гвендаль кивнул: он помнил тот разговор. Вольфрам сжег бы ползамка, если бы драконы Мао не тушили очаги самовозгорания тут и там. Даже его секретарь, стойкая Амблин, к концу дня чуть не плакала, потому что было непонятно, от чего спасать замок: от пожара или наводнения.   
– Ну, то есть, он плохо это воспринял, – немного смутился Юури, вечно честный Юури. – Но потом действительно понял, что все к лучшему.  
И подкосил Юури тем, что выбрал не кого-то, а его лучшего друга. Который, стоит признать, управлялся с Вольфрамом легко и без усилий – все, что мог придумать и потребовать Вольфрам, Мурата готов был предоставить с лихвой и усмешкой, так что брат сам был не рад. Да, это Гвендаль тоже помнил.  
Он отвернулся от Юури – для его душевного равновесия мао следовало стоять немного подальше, ему было трудно смотреть в лицо самой юности.  
– Так вот, это я к чему. Есть одна крутая песня про бейсбол, она называется «Лови момент». Я часто слушаю ее в плеере, там о важности нужных действий в нужный момент… ну, и не только, конечно. Я много думал о том, что такое – нужный момент и как его опознать, и понял, что самое главное в нем – то, что этот момент конечен. Нельзя бесконечно откладывать на завтра то, что делать ужасно не хочется. Некоторые вещи обязательно надо сделать сегодня, потому что завтра может не быть. Например, когда я жил в Нью-Йорке, то очень хотел залезть на статую Свободы, посмотреть сверху. Родители тоже хотели нас с Шори туда сводить, но все откладывали и откладывали. А потом… потом мы уехали. И то, что я хотел туда сходить, перестало быть важным – потому что я упустил нужный момент, потому что они упустили нужный момент, делая какие-то другие, скучные и повседневные дела. Так бывает часто – мы оставляем что-то на потом… и нам бывает очень-очень больно, когда выясняется, что это «потом» никогда не наступит. И что теперь мы не сможем получить то, что очень хотели, но почему-то не сделали. Не надо так. Уф, все, сказал, – Юури за его спиной выдохнул, перестал активно жестикулировать – затылок Гвендаля периодически во время речи овевал ветерок – и смущенно засмеялся. – Ну, можешь теперь разбить мою недофилософию, как ее зовет Мурата, в пух и прах.  
– Не буду, – коротко отозвался он. Юури был прав по каждому пункту. Оспаривать это мог только глупец – или мудрец.   
– Да? Ого, у меня сегодня день достижений! Да, кстати, хочешь, я побуду с тобой, пока ты будешь говорить с Аниссиной? Титул мао и все такое, я тоже скажу свое веское слово. Обещаю затыкать уши, если вы начнете говорить о чем-то очень личном!  
Он повернулся к Юури, аккуратно переступив на покореженных плитах.  
– Значит, мой мао советует мне быть честным, отказаться оправдывать чужие ожидания и решительно действовать при первой удачной возможности, чтобы добиться желаемого?  
Юури моргнул, потом с облегчением улыбнулся.  
– Ага. Именно. Уф, Гвен, как я рад, ты наконец-то напоминаешь сам себя, а то я за тебя даже как-то испуга…  
На этом он Юури поцеловал.  
Крепко, но не разжимая губ. Дождался изумленного восклицания, поглощенного его ртом, первого нерешительно рывка-отступа назад, привлек за плечи к себе, обнял. Разорвал поцелуй, внимательно посмотрел на огромные удивленные глаза, на пылающие щеки – и поцеловал еще раз. На этот раз медленно, так, как хотелось. Не вдавливая, а аккуратно проходясь губами по сомкнутому рту, дожидаясь, когда тот приоткроется навстречу.  
Не думая, не рассуждая и не останавливая себя. Просто действуя.  
И он дождался – Юури еще раз дернулся, но не так, чтобы вырваться, а скорее обозначая намерение, потом обмяк, вплел пальцы в его волосы, безнадежно портя прическу, и прижался ближе, плотнее, размыкая губы и отвечая неумело, но искренне.  
Когда все кончилось, Гвендаль поднял голову и перевел взгляд вдаль, на равнодушное, издевательски синее небо, потому что смотреть сейчас на того, кто по-прежнему так тепло прижимался к нему, не было сил. Но и не отпускал.  
Тот затих, видимо, что-то переваривая внутри, потом непривычно тихо произнес:  
– О. Я могу понимать это так, что я тебе нравлюсь?   
Неожиданные первые слова. Гвендаль напоследок погладил его по спине и отпустил, отступил к просевшему центру беседки, Юури повернулся за ним, точно подсолнух за солнцем. Оказавшись на некотором расстоянии, Гвендаль вновь обрел способность рассуждать.  
– Да, – сказал он.  
– Ну, то есть, больше, чем Аниссина, я так понимаю?   
Так, это следовало остановить прежде, чем мао накрутит себя сам.  
– Гораздо больше. И это ответ на все твои вопросы. Я хочу попробовать.  
– Попробовать – в смысле, со мной? – Юури смешно морщил лоб. В следующий раз, когда он будет вязать фигурку, он вышьет на лбу черного кота эти складки: три горизонтальных, одна вертикальная. Надо запомнить.  
– С тобой, – ответил он и, подумав, добавил: – Если ты хочешь.  
– Я? Эм, то есть, конечно, то есть, хочу, это несколько неожиданно, но не то что я об этом не думал, ты мне в этом смысле тоже… ну, просто мне казалось, ты никогда не…  
– Я – не никогда. Я всегда.  
Юури пытливо всматривался ему в глаза, потом махнул рукой и обреченно вздохнул.  
– Ладно, я понял, лимит слов на сегодня исчерпан, – он неловко почесал в затылке, не зная, что делать дальше.  
– Вечером я поговорю с Аниссиной. Она отступится. Раньше я боролся против, теперь я буду бороться за, – он знал, что у него получится. Не могло не получиться. И дело не в том, что не отвергнутый поцелуй делал его фаворитом мао или как минимум кандидатом. Раньше он подпускал Аниссину к себе ближе, надеясь на иллюзию тепла. Или хотя бы на внимание, хотя, возможно, и не осознавал этого. Теперь ему не надо было просить у леди фон Кабельников то, что не соответствовало ее буйной натуре, теперь у него был Юури.  
Он протянул руку.  
– Выходим отсюда.  
Брови Юури поползли вверх.  
– Да и сам вроде выйду, – пробормотал он, оглядывая полуразрушенную беседку. – Ну, подумаешь, пол потрескался.  
И пол, и крыша, и скамьи, и колонны… Если бы Гвендаль еще немного дал себе волю в самом начале, когда пришел сюда, его могли бы похоронить прямо под этой беседкой.  
– Со мной безопаснее, – отрывисто бросил он, не опуская руки, внимательно смотря на Юури. Тот, поколебавшись, кивнул и крепко схватил его ладонь, позволяя резко вытаскивать себя из-под опасной кровли.  
Только оказавшись в двадцати шагах – его десяти, размашистых – поодаль, Гвендаль позволил себе ослабить контроль мадзюцу.  
– На Земле мне всегда казалось, что держаться за руки – это очень романтично, – поделился Юури, немного криво улыбаясь.   
Гвендаль бросил взгляд на их сплетенные руки.  
– Я запомню.  
– А, нет, это не намек, это я просто думаю вслух, ведь в Шин-Макоку меня часто хватают за руку как раз в случае опасности, поэтому поначалу я немного переживал, культурный шок и все такое, а потом решил, что…  
Пора было прекращать этот поток бессмысленных слов – этот признак волнения, поэтому Гвендаль поцеловал его второй раз. Ждать реакции пришлось меньше, чем прежде: Юури быстро распробовал и понял смысл процесса, отвечая так, что у Гвендаля закружилась голова.  
Так что беседка все равно рухнула, с шумом. Впрочем, они почти не заметили.


End file.
